


Krogans Can't Dance

by jkateel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus, at one of his many dance lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krogans Can't Dance

“Why do we have to learn the nonlead part first?” the Krogan in Garrus’s dance class asks.

“How do you expect to be able to lead if you’ve never followed?” Instructor Carlos shoots back. He gestures another instructor over for demonstration. “This is about trust. Tell me, Krogan, does your battlemaster trust an initiate with tasks meant for experienced?”

“No,” the Krogan says slowly. He looks confused.

“Then why should your partner trust you to be able to do this—” the instructor suddenly dips the other in an impressive display of flexibility, “If you’ve never experienced it before?”

Garrus gets it. Every one of Shepard’s squadmates have to prove they can follow before she’ll trust them to take the lead. (The metaphor needs some work for turians however; a turian follows a bad order even if they don’t like it.) He still doesn’t quite know if Shepard will trust him to take lead when it comes to dancing, even if his instructor keeps insisting she will.

“That’s the thing,” the Krogan says, and then points at his hump. “I don’t know how you’re going to dip me with this.”

Carlos is forever an optimist, and doesn’t miss a beat. “They don’t call the tango the dance of improvisation for nothing.”


End file.
